1. Field
The following description relates to a double-sided package module provided with electronic components mounted on two surfaces of a substrate, and a substrate strip therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Double-sided package modules are used to improve a degree of integration of electronic components. For example, in the case of double-sided package modules, various types of electronic components are mounted on two surfaces of a substrate. Thus, such double-sided package modules may be mounted in a relatively narrow space in electronic devices.
However, such double-sided package modules are provided with electronic components mounted on both surfaces of multiple substrates. Thus, a formation method and process to form or to manufacture a shielding layer to shield electromagnetic waves are difficult and complex. Thus, the development of double-sided package modules allowing for the easy formation of shielding layers while increasing a shielding ratio is required.